Forelsket
by lovelylightss
Summary: His eyes were the stars, his laugh was the wind, and his kisses were the delicate raindrops on her skin. She saw him in everything as he was her world, and every time the sun shone, she felt as if she were falling inescapably in love all over again.
1. PROLOGUE

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The clock echoed around the empty room, only adding to the overall theme of anxiety and gloom. Astrid sat in the hard chair around her dinner table, lost deep in her internal thoughts and worries. As she glanced at the clock positioned on the wall, she realized only three minutes had passed since she'd last stolen a glance. Time had never gone by so slowly in her life. She drummed her fingers against the table, attempting to ease the anxiety growing inside of her.

Suddenly the door burst open and she could hear her father's footsteps clanging down the metal hallway. Astrid turned and stood up quickly, only for her father to rush by her and towards the bedrooms.

"Dad, stop!" Astrid reached out and grabbed onto his arm, making him come to a stop. Astrid's heart raced so heart she thought it would jump out of her chest as she saw his tear-filled eyes. "Wha-what happened?" Astrid's voice became small, dreading what he would say. Astrid's father looked her in the eyes for a moment before opening his mouth and muttering the words that caused Astrid's entire world to crash down around her.

"Sh-she's gone, Astrid."


	2. Pilot Part 1

Everything was gray.

The walls. The floors. The ceilings. Everything down to the sheets on the cold, hard bed had been made to fit the heavy gloom of the skybox. Astrid was used to it though. 2 years in there may not be the worst fate to some, but to her, it was torture. The usual sparkle to Astrid's eyes had faded away, and she found herself wishing to be floated more and more every day. She didn't understand why she felt this way, she was always one to value every aspect of life, but that's what being locked away did to her; She no longer had any life left to value.

"Prisoner 306, against the wall,"

The door swung open suddenly and Astrid stood from her spot on the bed quickly, turning to face the far wall.

"What's going on? I'm not 18 until the 17th," Astrid told the guard, turning her head to look at him.

The guard said nothing in response and instead approached her from behind and began to reach for her wrist. Noticing this, Astrid turned quickly and grabbed the guard's arm before he could lay a hand on her.

"I _said_ , 'What's going on?'"

"There's been a change of plans," The guard responded cooly, twisting Astrid's arm and regaining control of her. She groaned slightly in response but continued to rebel against his tight grip. Astrid thought she was ready to go, but now thinking it was really about to happen she felt an abrupt panic and anxiety coursing through her. The guard tightly clamped a cold, metal wristband onto her arm causing her to stop fighting against him long enough for a small sedative to be shot into her arm.

Astrid's eyes slowly opened and she had to blink a few times before she could see clearly. She looked around confused as the events of the morning came back to her. She noticed that she was currently strapped into the seat of some type of ship and that she was surrounded by a bunch of other kids who, from what she could tell, were close to her age.

"Well look who's finally decided to wake up," a familiar voice caused Astrid to turn to the figure on her right.

"Finn! Oh my god, I missed you so much. What are you doing here?" Astrid inquired, confused but excited to see her old friend.

"Oh I Uh, might have gotten myself arrested," Finn said sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Astrid remarked, shaking her head slightly. Finn let out a small laugh before the ships' tremblings reminded Astrid of the current situation.

"Do you know what's going on? Why are we here?" Astrid asked, looking around the ship anxiously.

"They're sending us to Earth," Finn responded, more serious than before.

"What?! They can't do that... it-it's not safe,"

"I know, but I think it's a better fate than rotting away in some cell and then being sucked out into space. Don't you think?" Finn reasoned.

"I mean when you put it that way... But it's still not right," Astrid remarked, "I mean what's the point, did they just get too lazy to give us a proper trial and goodbye? Is this their way of getting us out of the way and not having to deal with it, or what?"

"I don't know and to be honest, I don't really care. Let's just be glad we're out of there and free to do what _we_ like for a change," Finn said, a smirk forming on his face. Just as Astrid was about to respond the boy suddenly reached down and unbuckled his seatbelt, causing him to float up and into the ship.

"Finn! What the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed, "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Loosen up Astrid, I'm just having a little fun," Finn grinned at Astrid, doing a small flip in the air, before floating up to the next level with a wave. Astrid rolled her eyes at his behavior before turning her attention to the glowing screen where Chancellor Jaha was relaying some type of message. "Mount Weather is life," Astrid heard him say, "You must locate those supplies immediately." Astrid hadn't been paying enough attention to hear the beginning of what he was saying, but she figured this Mount Weather he was talking about is where Astrid, Finn, and the rest of the teenagers were headed. Looking around the ship once more she noticed the variety of prisoners on board. Most of the people seemed to be around 16 or 17, but some looked to be only 12 or 13. She couldn't believe how anyone could send children on a mission with such risk. It just proved to her how disposable they really were. The Ark didn't care who you were or what your story was, the only thing they valued was the law.

Suddenly the ship began to shake violently and the lights started to flicker on and off. Astrid heard a girl shouting on the upper level and went to grab her seatbelt, trying to find some way to feel less out of control. The parachutes of the ship deployed abruptly causing sparks to rain down on the helpless passengers. Astrid slammed her eyes shut waiting for the awful jolting to stop. It was loud, as people were yelling and things were flying around, but then all of the sudden it went quiet. The only things Astrid could hear now were the heavy breaths and quiet muttering of the people seated near to her. She was surprised at the lack of machine hum and slowly opened her eyes as the lights went on all at once around the ship. Astrid took a hold of her seatbelt and unbuckled it, other kids around her going to do the same. She stood up quickly, only to sit back down when the dizziness hit her. Astrid was never good with large amounts of motion. She stood up again much more slowly and as soon as she was steady went towards the ladder to the upper level. It was a little difficult because of the amount of people climbing down, but that was where Finn had gone, and she needed to make sure he was alright. Once she made it up, she ran to where she saw the familiar shoulder-length hair of her best friend.

"Finn!" She called, causing him to turn towards her. She engulfed him in a hug, glad that he hadn't been injured in the rough landing. He hugged back, before looking towards a blonde girl and two lifeless boys.

"What happened to them?" Astrid asked.

"They hit the walls when the parachutes deployed," Finn responded sadly. Astrid took his hand and squeezed it, letting him know that it was okay.

"The outer door is on the lower level!" A boy's voice carried up to the three. The blonde girl looked up worriedly before standing and telling them not to open the doors. She rushed down the ladders, Astrid following close behind.

On the lowest level of the ship, most of the prisoners had congregated near the door. The girl, who Astrid was yet to learn the name of, pushed her way to the front where a tall, brown-haired man in a guard's uniform was standing.

"Stop," The girl spoke in a commanding way, "The air could be toxic,"

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyways," The man responded cooly. He had a point, Astrid thought to herself, It's not like we're any better off staying confined in here.

"Bellamy?" A pretty girl with long hair nudged her way past Astrid, walking towards where blondie and the man were standing. He looked at her in astonishment, a smile spreading on his face.

"My god, look how big you are," He said before the girl wrapped her arms around him in a hug. They pulled away a few moments later, the girl noticing his attire for the first time.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" The girl snapped in distaste.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you," He grinned. Astrid was glad to know he wasn't a real guard sent to keep an eye on them. She could definitely go without the Ark's authority. The pair leaned in to hug again before blondie decided to interrupt.

"Where's your wristband?" She inquired, still in the same harsh tone as before.

"Do you mind?" The other girl said, obviously annoyed at the blonde, "I haven't seen my brother in a year." So that's how they knew each other, Astrid thought.

"No one has a brother," A boy in the crowd rudely yelled.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor," Another stated loudly. An angry expression filled Octavia's face as she began to lunge towards the voice. Her brother, Bellamy, held her back, trying to calm her down. Astrid thought he should have let her go. Those people had no right to go yelling things about her, it's none of their business who she is or what her reputation may be.

"Octavia, no" Her brother insisted, "Let's give them something else to remember you by,"

"Yeah? Like what?" She asked, anger still laced in her voice.

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years," He smirked.

This offer caused Octavia to smile as Bellamy turned towards the gray lever. Astrid stepped forwards slightly, curious to see what was behind the metal doors. Everyone went quiet, a look of anticipation spreading across their faces. Bellamy pulled the lever and the doors blasted open, the brightness blinding everyone watching. Astrid squinted her eyes and covered her face with her hand as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight for the first time. When she could see clearly once again she was left in amazement at what she saw. The vegetation was greener than she could ever imagine, the sky bluer than anything she'd seen. She couldn't stop the smile that broke out on her face as the cool breeze and warm sunlight washed over her body. She watched as Octavia inched closer and closer to the edge of the drop ship, growing more excited with each step. Octavia finally took a leap onto the ground below. Everyone stood still as Octavia took it all in. The girl raised her arms up in the air before shouting at the top of her lungs,

"We're back, bitches!"

 **Welcome to my new story!**

 **I'm very excited to write this and I hope everyone will enjoy reading it just as much! I have some ideas for this story and the direction it will go in, so hopefully you see some potential in the beginning and will continue to read when I update even more :) Thanks**

 **-Ali**


	3. Pilot Part 2

The throng of prisoners immediately began pouring out of the drop ship, eager to be on the ground. Astrid stood still for a few moments until there was enough room to move out freely. She inched down the slanted walkway and took a deep breath before jumping onto the ground beneath her. The soil was soft and sunk beneath her feet as she took a step toward a large tree. Her hand reached out, feeling the rough bark for the first time. Astrid couldn't help but let out a giddy laugh, looking around at the teenagers running wild for the first time. She stumbled through the grasses trying to look at everything she could, every stone, plant, and tree she saw awed her as much as the last. Astrid was so lost in her curiosities she failed to notice the boy standing in front of her until she had crashed into him, sending both teenagers into the soft earth below.

Astrid clambered to her feet helping the boy up immediately. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and—" She spoke quickly, a blush of embarrassment spreading across her face.

"It's fine Astrid," The boy said with a laugh. Astrid glanced up with confusion, wondering how they'd known her name before she caught sight of the familiar goggles sat atop the boys head.

"Jasper! It's so good to see you," Astrid was glad to see her friend had made it to the ground with her.

"You too," Jasper smiled, "Oh, I almost forgot, I have to introduce you to someone," Jasper began leading her past some trees and back into the main clearing. Astrid followed, wondering who he could be talking about.

"Astrid, I'd like you to meet Monty," Jasper placed his hand on Monty's shoulder, turning him towards the girl.

"Monty, as in the Monty you got arrested with?" Astrid inquired excitedly.

"The one and only," Jasper boasted, as Monty smiled sheepishly.

"It's great to finally put a face to the stories," Astrid grinned before giving Monty a quick hug.

The group continued to chatter excitedly amongst themselves before Jasper noticed the blonde girl from before near the dropship. He began to make his way over to her, Astrid and Monty following behind.

"Ah, cool, a map," Jasper spoke, wedging himself between the girl and another boy, who Astrid recognized as Wells Jaha, "They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer," Jasper laughed slightly before Wells shoved him back defensively. Astrid stepped forward on instinct, but before she could do anything a group of boys trudged over.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off him," Astrid internally groaned when she realized it was none other than John Murphy speaking.

"Relax," Wells put his hands up, motioning for Murphy to back off, "We're just trying to figure out where we are,"

A crowd began to form as Bellamy stepped forward to interject, "We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?"

Wells shook his head slightly as he turned to face Bellamy, "We need to find Mount Weather," his voice was commanding, and Astrid felt he thought of himself as above the teenagers. "You heard my father's message, that has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father," Octavia snapped, voicing most of the delinquent's current thoughts, "What, you think you're in charge here? You and your little princess?" Octavia drawled, looking blondie up and down.

At this, the girl moved forward, desperation in her voice, "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long of you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek, ok? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave — _now."_

"I got a better idea," Bellamy once again spoke up, "You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged for the hard work for a change." Astrid furrowed her eyebrows as the surrounding teenagers agreed with the older boy. She didn't get how classifying people was going to be of any help now. They were on the ground now, away from the Ark, and yet people were still bitter about their prior treatment and differences.

"You're not listening. We all need to go—"

The beginning of Wells's speech was cut off when Murphy shoved him from behind, "Look at this, everybody — the chancellor or Earth," Laughs echoed around the forest and Astrid rolled her eyes at their immaturity. Just because Wells was the chancellor's son didn't mean he's the same, or at least Astrid was hopeful that wasn't the case.

"Think that's funny?" Wells asked angrily.

With this, Murphy moved forward and kicked at Wells's feet, knocking him onto the leaf covered ground. "No, but that was," Murphy taunted, prepared for a fight. One of Murphy's followers held blondie back as she tried to stop the upcoming brawl. The tension grew as Wells attempted to limp forward, people cheering all around. However, just as Murphy was about to make his move, a figure hurtled down from the dropship landing right between the aggravated teens. The chorus of "yeah's" and "fight!" settled down as Finn looked at Murphy, " Kid's got one leg. How 'bout you wait until it's a fair fight."

Murphy clenched his jaw as he glowered at Finn, but before he could say any more rude comments Octavia strode towards the two, a smirk on her face. "Hey, spacewalker," she called as Finn turned to face her, "Rescue me next." Finn grinned back at her and even Astrid let out a slight laugh at her statement. With that the crowd began to dissolve, everyone going back to exploring. Astrid noticed that Bellamy didn't look so pleased with his sisters flirting as he pulled her away from the area. Astrid let her curiosity get the better of her as she watched their conversation. She couldn't hear what they were saying but from the way Octavia yanked her arm from her brothers grasp she guessed it wasn't the most pleasant ordeal. Bellamy looked side to side before pulling Octavia farther into the forest, and as they moved away from Astrid's view she decided it was time to divert her attention back to the matter at hand; Mount Weather.

Astrid made her way over to Finn who was speaking to an annoyed looking blondie, and an injured-looking Wells. "So, Mount Weather, when do we leave?" Finn asked as Astrid took her place by his side.

"Right Now," The girl answered, looking between Finn and Astrid, her gaze lingering slightly on the latter. "We'll be back tomorrow with food," She turned to look back at Wells.

"How are the three of you gonna carry enough food for 100?" Wells asked, looking at them with uncertainty.

Astrid noticed Jasper and Monty standing close by and grabbed the two by their jackets. "Five of us," She corrected, looking at the confused boys.

"Can we go now?" Finn grinned, his gaze moving from Astrid back to Wells.

"Sounds like a party. Make it six," Octavia strolled up behind the group, smile on her face.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy once again showed up causing Astrid to roll her eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"Going for a walk," Octavia stated, shrugging his arm away with a slight glare.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Blondie interrupted, grabbing Finn's arm and bringing the groups attention to the deep scratches running along the metal.

"Yeah. So?" Finn shrugged.

"So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to the ark," She informed the group, " Take it off, and they'll think you're dead." Astrid noticed how this statement piqued Bellamy's interest, and narrowed her eyes slightly wondering why.

"Should I care?" Finn inquired nonchalantly.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying,"

At this Finn nodded in understanding, and Astrid could tell he was thinking about Raven. Astrid looked down at her wristband as well. Like Finn, she didn't have that many she cared about on the Ark, but the few she did have were important enough to keep the band on her arm.

"Ok. Now let's go."

About twenty minutes later, Astrid found herself walking through the forest in between Jasper and Monty. Finn was up a little further with Octavia, who was trying her best to gain his attention, and Clarke, who Astrid had finally learned the name of was leading in front.

Finn stopped suddenly, picking a purple flower and tucking it behind Octavia's ear. Astrid smiled, shaking her head at his behavior.

"Now that, my friend, is game," Jasper spoke to Monty with a smirk.

"That, my friend, is poison sumac," Monty grinned back knowingly.

"What? It is?" Astrid let out a small laugh as Octavia fumbled to get the flower out of her hair.

"The flowers aren't poisonous. They're medicinal, calming, actually." Monty stated, twirling the plant in his hand.

"How do you know all that?" Astrid asked her new friend curiously.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on the ark," Jasper explained and Astrid nodded in understanding.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" Clarke said, annoyance in her voice.

"Come on Clarke, how do you block all this out?" Finn wondered.

"Well, it's simple. I wonder, 'Why haven't we seen any animals?' Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us... sure is pretty, though. Come on."

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac," Octavia muttered to the other four causing them all to laugh, or in Jasper's case, snort.

"I gotta know what you two did to get busted," Finn said, looking at Jasper and Monty in amusement.

"Sumac's not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean," Monty answered.

"Someone forgot to replace what we took," Jasper muttered, looking at Monty.

"Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times," Monty countered.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh at the boy's banter, causing Monty to turn towards her.

"Hey," he said jokingly, "It's not funny,"

"Admit it, it's a little funny," Astrid teased. Monty just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"So what did you do to get locked up?" Jasper asked the brown haired girl next to him.

Astrid's smile faltered slightly, old memories beginning to resurface. "Stealing too," She replied to Jasper, "Rations," she added in explanation. The boy nodded in understanding.

"How about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?"

"Being Born," she stated before rushing ahead of them. Astrid gave Jasper a look before catching up with the girl.

"That is so not game," She heard Monty mutter to Jasper, before the two proceeded to hit each other repeatedly.

As Astrid caught up with Octavia, she noticed her and Clarke slightly crouched down, and followed suit, wondering what they had seen. Clarke pointed into the clearing ahead and that's when Astrid noticed the large deer standing there. A large smile overtook her face as she stared at the creature in awe. Astrid had always dreamed of seeing the animals she'd read so much about in person, and now that dream was coming true.

"No animals, huh?" Finn whispered to Clarke, who was just as awestruck at the sight.

Finn nudged his way closer to the mammal when he accidentally stepped on a fallen branch, the crack ringing through the clearing. The animal looked up immediately, turning its head towards the group.

The sight caused all six of them to jump back with a gasp, as where the normal face of the deer should have been, there was instead two heads merged together with a shared eye and exposed flesh. The creature leaped away as the teenagers tried to take in what they'd seen.

"Hey, you know what I'd like to know?" Finn spoke up as the group was still hiking through the forest, "Why send us down today after 97 years? What changed?"

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did," Octavia said in a relaxed manner ad she made her way to the front of the line, "I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest."

Octavia spun around a thin tree, obviously trying to gain Finn's attention. Unfortunately for her, though, Finn keep walking past her. Astrid noticed the way Octavia's face fell, and gave her a small smile as she walked past.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite," Monty theorized, "You know, like an old weather satellite or— "

"It wasn't a satellite. The ark is dying," Clarke interjected. At this statement, everyone stopped as Clarke strode past them, once again in front of the pack.

"At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone,"

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?" Finn asked, falling into line next to the girl.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people has a right to know. The council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when wells—"

"What, turned in your dad?" Monty asked from the back. Clarke didn't respond and so Astrid took that as a yes.

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time,"

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Astrid inquired, processing the new information. Once again Clarke offered no real response.

"Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all," Octavia said with a smirk. The girl was feisty, Astrid had to give her that. Octavia took off again, Jasper and Astrid in tow. Jasper stopped only a couple feet farther but Octavia and Astrid kept going as they noticed a gleaming up ahead.

Breaking through the tree line, Astrid saw the shimmering water of a river below and looked up at Octavia with a smile, both conspiring what to do next. Octavia began stripping her clothes, and Astrid laughed pulling her jacket and shoes off as well.

"Oh damn, I love Earth," Astrid heard Jasper say and turned to give him a playful wink before pulling her jeans off alongside Octavia.

Octavia grabbed Astrid's hand, pulling her up to the edge of the rocks as Clarke rushed forwards, "Octavia, Astrid, what the hell are you doing?" she said, her voice sounding incredibly strict.

Octavia simply smiled at the blonde before jumping into the water, hand still wrapped around Astrid's.

The water felt incredible against Astrid's skin as she was immersed into its icy depths. Her feet touched the rocky bottom, and she pushed herself upwards surfacing next to Octavia.

Octavia was giggling, while Clarke, as usual, looked serious.

"Wait, there's not supposed to be a river here," She said confused.

"Well, there is," Finn interjected, "So take off your damn clothes."

Astrid laughed and turned to Octavia, splashing her with cool water. Octavia first flinched but then giggled, returning the favor and beginning a water fight with the girl. The rest of the group began undressing as well, and Astrid was surprised to see Clarke finally letting her smile be shown.

"Octavia, Astrid, get out of the water," Jasper suddenly commanded, his voice sounding incredibly worried. Astrid turned her head to catch a glimpse of what he was looking at when she saw a large ripple in the water, and what looked to be a tail coming right for the two girls.

Astrid had seen the creature a second too late, however, and it shot at Octavia through the water with full force. The brunette was immediately pulled under the water as she fought for freedom from the animal's jaws. Astrid trudged through the water and towards the rocks as quickly as she could, looking everywhere for some type of weapon or distraction. Clarke, Finn, Monty, and Jasper stood on the land, looking helplessly at the water, trying to see where Octavia had disappeared to.

Monty climbed down the rocks slightly, reaching out to help Astrid out of the river, when Octavia burst through the water again. The creature had its' jaw clamped around Octavia tightly and was pulling her through the water as she screamed. Astrid immediately let go of Monty's hand, jumping back into the water.

"Astrid, get back here," Jasper shouted as the girl began swimming closer to Octavia.

"Just distract it somehow," Astrid called up to them. Clarke and Finn ran to a large rock and with Jasper and Monty's help, pushed it into the river with a splash.

The sound was enough for the snake-like animal to drop Octavia and move away so that Astrid could grab her. She pulled Octavia towards the land and Jasper got into the water to bring her the rest of the way. The three collapsed onto a small beach area panting while Clarke, Finn, and Monty made their way over. When Clarke got there, she immediately crouched down next to the three out-of-breath teenagers and tore off a part of Jasper's shirt to wrap around Octavia's wound.

"Note to self," Monty started with a smirk, "Next time, save the girl."

At this everyone let out a laugh, relieved that for the time being they were all safe.


End file.
